Jade Le Chien
Jade Le Chien is the wife of Joaquin Le Chien. She currently lives in Oasis Springs. Biography Prior to the series Jade moved into a house in Windenburg along with Eva Cappricciosa, Paolo Rocca and Marcus Flex. The group loved to go out to parties, but Jade also made sure to work hard in order to help pay the rent. Season 1 During a dance party arranged by Penny Pizzazz, Jade engages in a threesome with Joaquin Le Chien and Eva Cappricciosa. The trio engaged in the same sexual activity later during a house party at Joaquin's. The day after, Joaquin invited Jade out on a date in Oasis Springs. Jade hoped this meant Joaquin would eventually pick her over Eva. Some time later, Eva revealed to Jade that she was pregnant. Jade was quite certain the baby was Marcus Flex's, as him and Eva had had quite an affair, but Eva insisted the baby was Joaquin's. Jade later watched as Joaquin proposed to Eva. Saddened by this, Jade went to sleep early, but was woken up in the night by Marcus raping her. Jade was horrified, but could not find a way to tell anyone about this. She later attended Joaquin and Eva's wedding. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 At some point, Joaquin proposes to Jade and she accepts. Marcus continues to play with Jade's mind, making her doubt her wishes to marry Joaquin. She gets Marcus' help picking out a wedding dress, but Marcus also buys her a sexier outfit that he says he would have wanted her to wear if they got married. On the day of the wedding, Jade leaves Joaquin at the altar and is driven to a cabin by a waiting taxi. Marcus and her have sex in the cabin, not leaving the bed until dinner, when Marcus takes full control of Jade's mind. He makes her think she went through with the wedding and had ended things with Marcus beforehand. Jade later returns home and has a strange dream of having sex with seven men, whom she wants to seek out. Jade was present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Jade gives birth to a girl named Zoey - who has very dark skin, despite her having ended things with Marcus way before she could have been concieved. As Joaquin is preparing for a world tour, Jade is given some time to herself and goes to a bar, where she meets several of the men from her dreams. She has sex with one of them and becomes obsessed with the idea of meeting him and the others again. Sex partners Joaquin Le Chien Joaquin and Jade met during a dance party thrown by Penny Pizzazz, where they engaged in a threesome with Eva Cappricciosa. Joaquin later chose Eva over Jade. Jade later moves in with Eva and Joaquin to help raise Clay and Ellie. Joaquin and Jade then re-kindle their relationship and, after Eva vanishes, make things official. They get married, but Jade - being controlled by Marcus Flex - begins to feel bored with Joaquin in bed. Relationship status Husband. Marcus Flex Marcus was Jade's roommate. He raped Jade, resulting in her becoming pregnant. When it was just the two of them in the house, Marcus continued to try and have sex with Jade. One night, she sleepwalked up to his room and had sex with him in her sleep, proving (to Marcus) that she was subconsciously attracted to him. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Jade has one biological child with Marcus: Joseph. Marcus Flex (clone) Just like his donor, the alien clone of Marcus Flex was obsessed with Jade's subconscious attraction to him. He used his alien powers to get her to become equally obsessed with him. On her wedding day, he made her leave Joaquin at the altar and brought her out to a cabin in the woods, where they had sex for several hours. He then altered her mind, making her think the two of them had ended things a long time ago, but also making her obsessed with the thought of having an orgy with seven strangers. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Jade has one biological child with Marcus: Zoey. Humberto Hilton Humberto first appears in Jade's dreams, where she has sex with seven strangers. They later spot one another in a bar. Humberto buys Jade drinks and has sex with her on a park bench. Jade is unable to recall if Humberto ever spoke to her. Relationship status Lovers.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Oasis Springs Category:Rosa Family Category:Le Chien Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit